What's Going on with Pam?
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Pam is feeling a little uncharacteristically emotional. She and Eric have a moment. Set after Thank You. Paric, but no more than the show demonstrates. M for language.


**A/N: There's not nearly enough Paric fanfiction, so here is my very small contribution. Enjoy and review if you'd like. I'd love to hear what you guys think about the fic or about Pam and Eric in general!**

* * *

Eric startled awake as he felt the bed dip beside him. He heard Pam's gasp as his eyes opened and grinned to himself as she pulled her hand back from where it was reaching for him.

"There's no sneaking up on me, Pam," he reminded her. A vampire of his age did not need nearly as much rest and when they were indeed resting it was a much lighter sleep.

Instead of responding in her normally playfully insubordinate way, however, she turned her head away from him. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bringing a hand to her shoulder and forcing her to face him.

"Nothing," she shook her head. She brought her hand up to wipe her tears and Eric grew more concerned.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," she insisted.

Eric leveled her with a steady look that she had seen a million times before. It was his "if you don't tell me now I will force it out of you" look. It's not that she didn't want him to know, it was just that it was kind of… embarrassing.

"Alright!" she folded. "I'm just…" she faltered. "It's just…"

Eric waited as patiently as possible as she stumbled over her words before he snorted. "Eloquent."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I'm just really fucking happy, okay?"

Eric opened his mouth to speak before realizing he had no response to that. So, again, he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Eric!" She moved to get up but he grabbed her by her wrist and forced her back down to sit on the bed.

"Am I to understand that you, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, are so happy that you're actually _crying_? Are you feeling alright?" Eric couldn't keep the smile off his face. In all the time he had known her he had seen her cry many times. Usually he was the cause and he was sure that there were dozens of times when she had cried as soon as she left his presence out of embarrassment. But he had _never_, _not once _seen her cry from happiness. He was surprised she was even capable of it.

"Don't make fun of me!" She again struggled to get up but he overpowered her. She might have been happy when she walked into the room but now she was getting pissed.

"Alright, I'm sorry," he soothed. "Tell me."

"The last few years have just been so… much better," Pam explained. "Before, when we ran the fucking video store, it sucked. You know I hated it." She continued, on an angry rant now, "And then we met your goddamn fairy princess and it got even more fucktastic. I was so fucking sick of everything. But now… it's like before. Me and you, the whole world ahead of us. The way it's supposed to be." Eric thought she had finished, but she quietly added, "I missed you."

He watched as another tear fell from her eye and he leaned over and kissed it away before leaning back and licking her blood from his lips. His heart fell a little as he listened to her explanation. He knew he'd put her through a lot, and he had taken it for granted that she took it all.

He moved over in the bed and he watched as she toed off her slippers before she slid in beside him. They faced each other as they lay under the sheets as they had over a hundred years before when her heart had still beat.

"I'm sorry," Eric said.

"Eric, you don't have to-" she protested.

"I do," he told her. "I'm sorry about Sookie. I'm sorry for not telling you things that were important. I'm even sorry your face was melting off and I wasn't there. But," he continued, pulling her close against his bare chest, "you were and always will be number 1 to me." He watched as bloody tears welled again in her beautiful blue eyes. "You're my baby, Pamela, and I love you."

Pam's dead heart soared. She knew he loved her, but they so rarely said the words. "I'm not a baby!" she protested, instead, not wanting him to see how touched she was by his words. "I'm over a century old!"

"That's hardly more than a child to me, my dear Pamela," he told her. "And you'll always be younger than me."

She rolled her eyes although she snuggled closer to him. She felt him press a kiss to her forehead and closed her eyes to savor the sensation. Her eyes flew open, however, as she felt him place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"And I will always be here for you," he continued, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Eric," she breathed. She sighed in contentment as he licked his fingers before wiping the blood from her face as if she were a human child. She opened her eyes in time to see him licking her blood from his fingers before he reached out and grasped her hands, cleaning them off as well.

She rolled over to face away from him, feeling him spoon up behind her. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Can we be dead now?"

She nodded before dying for the day, happy with her maker beside her.


End file.
